The Two Ninja Sisters
by MCRndGaara
Summary: Hey guys! This is my story! It is about finding romance and friendship. Review if you want to! Enjoy! PEACES! DO DA DOOOOOO!


Hey guys! I'm back! This is my new long story about Gaara! I hope you 'members' (if any of you guys read my other story, you will get that joke! :D) like it! And remember this is a "kind of" serious story. *GASP* lol. WELL ENJOY! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!

Characters

Main characters- Gaara, Luna, Akane, Kakashi, Kankuro, Temari, Shickamaru, and Naruto.

OC characters…

Luna Ally Way – is 16 and has long black wavy hair with red streaks, has lavender eyes, wears her ninja band on her arm, and wears a purple strapless shirt with netting under that (like temari) and wears white shorts and netting under that also (like temari) with black ninja boots. She is always happy on the outside most of the time but sometimes sad inside. She is a great helper and person. She loves all her best friends and her sister. But you better step back when she fights. She controls all five elements like her sister. She also has a special jutsu (she makes the ground ice that freezes them and surrounds the person with fire and then surrounds that with wind then water then finally lightning. Sometimes she actually creates an encasement out of rock full of her chakra she basically attacks them with all the elements at one time no one can escape it.)

Akane Takahashi Ady Way- is 17 years old. She has middle length hair stopping right below the shoulders. Its black with red and white streaks in it. She wears an outfit similar to Sakura her top is black and her bottom is white. She wears her headband on her neck. She Is like her sister in many ways. They both are happy but is also sad because of her past. She loves to have fun and loves the joker for some odd reason… she loves to be around all her friends! But like her sister you better step back when she is fighting. She also controls the five elements. She has her own special jutsu also… (She creates a pit of fire right below her opponents feet which swallows them up and kills them instantly no one can escape it. )

_OK TO THE STORY! :D YAYAYAY! _

Speaking ""

Thoughts ''

Regular

Chapter 1! Woohoo!

**Luna's pov**

* * *

"LUNA! Luunnnaaa!"

'Gosh won't that sister of mine EVER be quiet?,' I thought.

"WHAT! IM RIGHT HERE YOU CRAZY PERSON!" I walked over to the mirror, brushing my long hair trying to get the tangles out. 'Gosh this crazy hair can be so troublesome! Oh no nononononono I'm NOT turning into Shicka! Ahhh!'

I saw Akane come in… "LOOK AT ME! I'M THE JOKER! MUHAHAHAH"

'Sigh, why does Akane always have to dress up as the joker? I mean come on red lipstick smeared on her face? She just looks crazy while saying her WHY SO SERIOUS act…. But I have to admit it's funny' I look up to see her playing with her kunai, like she is attacking a person…

"Akane! Why do you have to scream! I'm right here! I can see you're the Joker… Anyway we have to go help Naruto and Sakura train!"

she looked at me funny then sweat dropped.

"AWWWW! Why can't they train on there ooowwwwnnnn! I'm in my Joker moment DUUHHH!" Akane sighed and dropped to the floor.

"Fine… I'll go help them train, you can stay and be your Joker self" I shook my head. 'I swear I act like the older one sometimes.' I chuckled to myself while I transported to the training grounds, where I was meeting Naruto and Sakura.

"HEY LUNA! OVER HERE! LETS GET TO IT ALREADY! I WILL BEAT YOU THIS TIME," Naruto shouted.

I saw Naruto jogging around in circles… He always makes me laugh.

"Hey! And HAHA GOOD LUCK! BRING IT FOXY!"

I saw Sakura wave and I was about to wave back when Naruto began to run at me with his shadow clone jutsu. I quickly got rid of them in a second and threw him on the ground.

"ARG!" Naruto yelled

'opps, maybe I put too much strength into that…'

I laughed at the sight I saw in front of me. Naruto rolling on the ground because he was being… Well, Naruto….

"COME ON NARUTO! I thought you said you were going to beat me this time?" Of course he got up and we spared for awhile….

* * *

First chapter DONE! It won't take too long for the second! :D I'm excited! REVIEW! WOOHOO! Nd read my other one called 'the sand siblings' :D I LOVE YOU ALLL

Sigh… DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (ARG I WISH I DID THOUGH!)


End file.
